Contradictions
by psychemenace
Summary: "People couldn't help but stare at the tall figure of a man, cigar on his lips and downcast eyes walking towards the vacant high chairs. The man looked up and saw Reishi in the far left corner, looking dreamily at his drink." Reishi meets someone at the bar he frequents and ends up being taken care of. A story full of contradictions.


**A/N**: I was coming with the next chapter for my other story and then I thought about this. Enjoy. XD Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Everything belongs to GoRa and GoHands.

* * *

Glasses clinked as they were brought against each other in an exuberant air. The people cheered, jeered, and exchanged greetings and smiles. Laughters filled the restaurant, muffled sounds of excitement and awe added to the pleasant ambiance. The whole of scepter 4 ended up eating dinner at a nearby restaurant to celebrate the end of a week's work. All of them looked as if they were having fun. Domiyouji was talking about his and Akiyama's mission the other day enthusiastically. The group listened with delight, and then an exchange of conversation commenced. Fushimi was asked about his patrols. He sighed and refused to take part in the onslaught of exchanges that was going to happen. But then he didn't really have any choice so he lazily told them about his rambles across town. Reishi smiled at him. He had the look saying that it was good that Fushimi knows what to do best. Fushimi looked at him vexed. He only respond by lifting his glass.

This was the first time this has happened that they went out to have fun. Eating together, laughing together and genuinely enjoying each other's company is just plain awkward and weird basing from the dynamics of the group's relationship. This kind of leisure may seem odd. Scepter4 don't usual go out like this in such short notice. Everything must go through careful planning and only on important holidays like christmas can they truly enjoy themselves- but then even they fear for the coming of those relationship has always been professional, at least Reishj wanted it to be kept that way, but for some reason Reishi felt the need to surround himself with people close to him today. People that have the same cause as him, who he shares the same justice with.

Reishi sat at the the center of the table, looking at his subordinates over his sullen eyes. He observed them quietly. Awashima who was beside him noticed that he was for some reason quite happy. His narrow eyes had a glimmer to them, and his gaze was somehow warm. She couldn't keep from looking at her King. She felt flushed a little. She have always admired him. For her, he was perfection. The way he handles scepter4, his slyness. All of him, she liked all of him. But she was surprised that her captain would actually ask the whole group out to dinner this way. She observed him over her drink, trying to figure out the reason for this spontaneous excursion. She looked up at him as she was in the middle of finishing her drink. And then to her surprise Reishi turned to her direction and smiled. At that moment, Awashima felt her stomach churn. She was puzzled, she couldn't explain the sensation she felt. She looked away and sighed. After a while, she paused, feigning attentiveness to the topic of discourse of the group and secretly took a glimpse of her captain again.

Reishi drank a number of shots of sake. One by one, his subordinates left. The only ones who were left were Awashima, Fushimi and him. Fushimi wasn't allowed to drink so he and Awashima were the only ones who shared the sweetness of the sake. The two of them became drinking buddies for a night. After awhile, Fushimi looked at his watch and excused himself. He said he had something to do so he has to go ahead. Awashima was left alone with her King. She was somewhat embarrassed and anxious to be alone with Reishi. This was a first, she never felt this feeling. She was convinced that it was because of the alcohol. She played with her glasses in a circular movement, the ice clinked as they coalesced with the glass. It sounded like the shrill sound of a bell.

The restaurant wasn't as full of vibrance anymore, the loud laughters of people and the muffled sound coming from their random musings turned into stillness. The very thing Reishi wanted to escape from. The people were starting to leave, it always already getting late.

"Awashima-kun.. Can you still drink? I'm sorry they didn't have your favorite red bean paste here."

"It's fine captain."

They were quietly drinking for a bit and then when Reishi noticed that Seri was a little bit out of it. He told her that it was best if they could go back to their dorms before it gets too late. Seri followed suit without any qualms, her eyes were narrowed and dazed. Her body felt light and from time to time she would bump onto Reishi.  
Reishi looked back at her and guided her while they walked out of the restaurant. Seri was holding him by the arm. She steadied herself.

Reishi and Awashima took a cab. Awashima for some reason was starting to get dizzy because of the drink she had. Apparently she didn't realize she already had too much to drink because she was preoccupied with observing her captain. Reishi noticed this and told her to doze off for awhile. Usually she would refuse and put in a strong stance, but then she was too drunk to refuse her King's kindness. She snuggled close to him, leaned on his shoulders and dozed off.

* * *

Reishi sighed, he just went back to their dorm and had a change of clothes. He was wearing only his white polo shirt accompanied by his scepter4 pants and boots. He was in such haste that he had not the time to change his pants and shoes. He was afraid that the bar where he would usually drink alone would close down before he arrives, since after all today was special.

He fixed the buttons of his polo shirt and flipped his hair, he was scurrying across the street towards the clearing of the bar. He grabbed the latch of the crystal door and glided inside. A pair of chimes tinkled signifying his arrival. He was welcomed by dim lights illuminating the bar. It was perfect, the sallow light from the fluorescent lamp shone like tallow candles scattered across every corner of the room. He smiled, he loved it. There was a few costumers inside the bar. Their random musings filled the air. He gazed at them over his sunken eyes and sauntered towards the array of drinks and settled himself on a high chair. He buried his face on the palm of his hand and breathed deeply. This week was a tough one. And on top of that, he didn't have any decent sleep for three days. By the time he tucks himself in bed, he ends up staring at the ceiling for how many minutes, sometimes it would even take an hour or so before he could sleep.

_It must be because of the stress that I suffer from insomnia._

He ordered a glass of bourbon from the bartender. His thoughts wandered. It has been a long time since he went out alone like this. In the first place, he really didn't want to be left alone with the stillness. He smiled a little, he realized that maybe he could not separate himself from the monotony of all of it. Maybe it is the very thing he belongs in. How pitiful, but then he was satisfied. The quietness, the dullness and the sullen that overrides everything, has always been his company.

He lifted the glass up to his lips. Hot liquid filled his mouth, his tongue tasted the sweetness and the bitterness of the liquor. The flavor of bourbon overtaking his senses, glazing his throat, touching his heart and down to his stomach. He loved the feel of the liquor within him. It was like there was a fire that was ignited within him. He closed his eyes and listened to the other costumers. Some of them were now preparing to leave. He ordered another glass again, the same sensation taking over his heart, the same warmth overtaking his being. The same bitter sweet feeling. He was in the threshold of intoxication. He batted his matted lashes and closed his eyes for awhile. Thinking of far-flung places, places he would want to go if he was given the chance to take a leave. The chimes outside the door tinkled. Footsteps reverberated in the woodladen floor.

_Tok, tok, tok.._

The steps went as it coalesce with the wooden floor. The steps sounded heavy, and the remaining people couldn't help but stare at the tall figure of a man, cigar on his lips and downcast eyes walking towards the vacant high chairs.  
The man looked up and saw Reishi in the far left corner, looking dreamily at his drink. Reishi couldn't hear anything, his thoughts still on the clouds. He drank his last fill of bourbon and buried his face on the palm of his hand. He felt flushed and dizzy.

"Ah, I'm probably utterly drunk."

A crescent of a smile formed on his lips.

"Okyakou-sama?"

"Another bourbon please."

"Coming right up!"

The tall man with the deep eyes decided to go out for a drink even if it was late. All of a sudden he just felt like drinking alone. He had the urge to intoxicate himself and lay on the cobbled streets staring at the stars. He had to escape from the comfort of his friends to remind himself that he was not like the others and that loneliness clings to him like vine. Indulging himself with alcohol could somehow fill the emptiness in his heart. He entered the bar to find Reishi drinking, with so few people. The man was alone just like him, he didn't seem to be conversing with someone and he didn't seem to know the others as well.

_He's alone._

He settled himself on a high chair, puffing out his smoke. Reishi didn't seem to notice him, and somehow he felt a little disappointed. Reishi looked like his thoughts were distant, his vacant eyes looked into space. His hands loosely gripped on his glass and his lips were slightly parted. People were leaving the premises of the bar. they seemed to have felt the tension in the air and fled. The only ones who were left were Reishi and the newly arrived costumer.  
The new costumer scowled. He didn't want to share the bar with the blue king. He was irked off just by the mere fact that he was there.

He closed his eyes and let the smoke from his cigarette numb his senses. He exhaled, the smoke formed like mist in the air. He gazed at man stood up from his seat and motioned towards the man on the far left corner but thought better of it. He gritted his teeth out of frustration and heaved a sigh. He wanted to piss the man off, and wanted to drag him outside if need be. He didn't want to see his face. Just looking at him made his blood boil. He snapped out from his reverie when he saw Reishi heave deeply. He realized that the man was already intoxicated. His usual calm and stolid face was now red with intoxication. The alcohol was making his body respond with a vasoconstriction that was undeniably conspicuous of how much drink he had. He saw him grin like that of a bobcat. For some reason the other costumer was creeped out. It was weird looking at his rival looking dumb.

The blue king seemed to be having a blast spending the night alone in the bar. The other costumer wondered whether Reishi was aware that he goes to this place too. He wondered whether the man did this just to piss him off. He heared the bartender ask if the blue king was alright. Reishi with his countenance downcast, his body slouched and his hand twined with the glass was silent for a second. And then he looked up and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He sighed and took off his glass in a most sensuous way. The waiter looked at him dumbfounded and was slightly flushed.

Reishi opened his slant eyes and gazed at the bartender's eyes. They held their gazes for a second and then Reishi closed his eyes and told him he was fine. The bartender stuttered a retort. The new costumer observed all of this. It was the first time he saw Reishi that way. The man was clearly drunk. Reishi gulped his drink in one swig. His Adams apple moving up and down. When he was done, he let out a hissing sound. He wore his glasses and fell silent. He folded his arms before him and rested his head on them to rest for awhile. He couldn't seem to drink anymore. He looked as if he had difficulty in breathing. The other man looked away, it wasn't any of his business anyway. He ordered two bourbons and pretended he was alone in the bar. After awhile when Reishi seemed to collect himself, he asked for another glass.

"a...another...glass.. Pl..please.."

He heared the other man say in a kind of stuttered monologue.  
The newcomer prevented himself from going over to where Reishi was and grabbing his drink away from him. He was reiterating to himself that it wasn't any of his business. He closed his eyes and just concentrated on his own thoughts trying so hard not to think of the distance between him and..

_Munakata Reishi_.

The truth is, he hated him. Everything about Munakata Reishi ticked the hell out of him. The way the man carries himself, the way he speaks and most importantly the way he handles everything. He was the complete opposite of himself. It was revolting to see how different they are from each other. But even if he harbors these kinds or feelings for the blue king. He couldn't keep himself from prying on the predicament his nemesis was currently in.  
He found himself transferring beside Reishi. He sauntered towards the blue king, his gaze cast on him and him alone. There was a certain stillness in the way he moved towards Reishi. The background seemed to be diminished into a mere backdrop and all his focus was centered on the person just meters away from him. There was a mawkish overtone to how the dim lights illuminated the bar. It had a certain calm to it, as if rage, anger and hate didn't exist between the two of them. He stopped at a fair distance from Reishi. His hands inside his pockets, his countenance unchanged. He hovered there for awhile blocking patches of light from reaching out to Reishi. Still the blue king ignored him. He didn't spare him a glance. He heaved a sigh and leaned in as if to press his lips on the kings cheek. He wanted to whisper something to him.

Reishi felt his warm breath on the side of his neck. He turned at the slouching figure and looked into his eyes. All Reishi could see was a blurry figure of a man. He didn't realize that if one of them moves even the slightest bit they would end up finding each others lips. He was a little bit surprised at this, his eyes widened. What if in any chance Reishi grabs him by the collar and kisses him, what would he do? Reishi had this air of wantoness in him. His mind can't help but think that because of his intoxication, Reishi's ardour will well up inside of him and whring this all on him. The man seems to always restrain himself sexually. But then it wouldn't be so bad, he would be willing to take it all. It wouldn't be so bad to be the object the blue king ends up pouring all his repressed desire.

The man narrowed his eyes as if hoping for the blue king to do something about that distance. His thoughts wandered, may he would slowly close his eyes, not caring whether this will look preposterous to the eyes of the bartender. Waiting for Reishi's kiss, patiently, hopelessly. His hate slowly evanescing from the recesses of his mind, and into the corners of his tattered heart, into his ventricles and outside of his being.

Reishi looked down and resumed his drink and by this time, the other costumer woke up from his reverie. He clicked his tongue and settled himself on the high chair beside Reishi. He was puzzled on the thoughts that he was thinking. He took out a cigarette and smoked. He waited for Reishi to reprimand him but to his surprise, the other didn't scowl nor badmouthed him. He was puzzled and somehow quite vexed at Reishi's mundane response. He wanted him to tell him to stop smoking, he wanted him to say those thorn-like words that sometimes he finds cutting through his heart. He wanted to hear him sigh and to tell him how much he hated him. He puffed his cigarette. The silence between the two of them was deafening. He turned to look at Reishi, the blue king buried his face on the palm of hand, breathing slowly.

The bartender after cleaning some of the glasses told the two of them that he was just going into the cellar to get another bottle of bourbon. He gave Reishi his last fill of the drink. Reishi smiled at the bartender and told him thanks. The blue king looked at his glass for awhile and then lifted it up to his lips. However, when he was about to drink it, the newcomer grabbed it away from him. He wasn't sure whether it was because he hated how the other ignored him or because he was truly worried about him.

"What do you think your doing?"

Reishi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Give me back my drink."

Reishi said as he adjusted his glasses. He reached out to get his drink, thin lips slightly parted. He had the look of wanton eagerness sugar coated in a cool façade.

_I never thought he could still compose himself while under the influence of alcohol._

The other costumer leaned closer. They gazed at each other's eyes for awhile. He grinned, he couldn't believe that the blue king couldn't recognize him. He drank on Reishi's glass at exactly the same spot where Reishi's mouth pressed. The blue king just stared at him, face stolid and ineffable. Reishi closed his eyes. The other costumer couldn't read what he was thinking. Reishi leaned in closer. The other costumer didn't move a bit. They just gazed at each other's eyes for a second and to his surprise, Reishi licked the side of his parted lips. The touch of the blue king's tongue burned, slowly gliding from under his lower lip to the corner of his mouth. Reishi retaliated and licked his lips. He still had the calmness in him but the other costumer could tell that his demeanor already crumbled. The costumer couldn't deny that what Reishi did made his stomach churn.

"I didn't know bourbon could taste better being licked off."

He raised his eye brows as he listened to what Reishi had said.

He looked away, he was taken aback by what Reishi did. The blue king was still staring at him. It was even more surprising that he still didn't realize who he was. He drank his bourbon and let his thoughts drift away. He then turned to Reishi just to check what he was up to. The blue king was leaning on the palm of his hand, his eyes downcast staring at nothing in particular. For some reason, he just wanted to stay there and look at him.  
He let himself adrift at the blue king's pace, in the air surrounding him. He batted his eyelashes and leaned on his knuckles.

_Munakata.._

Somehow he was pulled inside the blue king's world. And the next thing he knew their faces were only inches apart. He was somehow surprised at this. He reclined away, but to his surprise Reishi pulled him by the collar and kissed him. He didn't move.

Reishi inserted his tongue. The other costumer pulled him even closer and responded to his kiss. He heared footsteps getting louder, he could tell that the bartender was coming. He withdrew coolly. And then the waiter came in, puzzled at the awkwardness of the two.

"Okyakou-sama?"

Reishi was dazed. He looked down. The costumer who was with him was perplexed. The newcomer looked away and ordered a glass of bourbon to somehow fend off the awkwardness. He pressed his cigarette into the ash tray and sighed. For some reason he's convinced that something was off. He was partly at fault too, but then he liked what was happening. The bartender, put out a glass and put a pair of ice cube inside his glass. He smiled and then he drank his drink in one swig. When he was done, he put his glass down. The sound of the bottom of the glass accompanied the serene music that played.

He let out a grunt, in a kind of idleness that Reishi would usual comment on. Reishi looked towards his direction, his face in a daze. After awhile, the newcomer heared the clinking sound of coins and the squeaking of the high chair. Reishi walked away wobbly from his seat and towards the exit. He stumbled on his feet and didn't look back or gave any hint that he cared about the other's presence. The other costumer grinned. The man's reaction was befitting of the relationship they have. Even though the other was drunk his innate aversion for him was still in tact. That was good. He was amused at how they mutually hate each other.

Reishi covered the right side or his face, feeling his throbbing forehead.

_Ack..My head hurts.._

He walked in an odd manner, the intoxication affected his senses most especially his vision. He stopped for a moment to collect himself. He sighed a deep sigh, thoughts filled with worries. But the first thing he needed to do was to sober up first before going back to his abode. He didn't think about what had happened earlier. He didn't think about sharing a kiss with that stranger. He stopped and felt his lips. For some reason bourbon felt more delicious inside that person's mouth. He looked over his shoulder. He couldn't see straight, so he just sighed and walked away. He stopped at a distance away from the bar he just came from and breathed deeply. Trying to summon focus. He couldn't see straight, all he was able to see were jagged lines, wobbly lines that he had a hard time deciphering. His heart was pounding inside his chest, he was heaving. His legs were beginning to fail him.

_Aah.._

He fell. At the moment he was about to fall to the ground he felt something soft against him. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking straight into a pair fiery eyes. His vision was unclear, but he was sure they were fiery.

_"What the heck do you think your doing getting drunk like this?"_

It was the other costumer earlier. The man helped him on his feet. Reishi didn't respond, he didn't seem to realize who he was with. All he could muster up was a grunt. The man grabbed his hand and lead him to a nearby bench.

"Here, drink this and sober up."

He gave Reishi a cup of water and helped him drink it. When Reishi was finished, his shirt was somehow splashed with drops of water and the side of his mouth was wet. The costumer was torn between wiping it off or not.

"Crap.."

He reached inside his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief, good thing he had one. He wiped the side of Reishi's mouth. While he was wiping it off, he couldn't help but notice Reishi's long and matted lashes. His face retained its sterness, but who knows how long he can put up such a farce, when before him was the unguarded blue king.

The blue king was in a daze, but then his hands creeped up and held the other costumer's hand and slowly took it away from him. He didn't glance at him, he just breathed out a sigh and buried his face in his palms and moaned.  
Today was special indeed. The newcomer took out his cigarette and offered one to Reishi. Reishi took it and placed it inside his mouth. He was about to light his cigarette when the other set the tip of his cigarette ablaze. Reishi grinned. He slumped his back on the bench and smoked his cigarette nonchalantly. The newcomer all the while was observing him, looking at how he change from his usual meticulous self to this.

He still had the air of superiority and elegance in him but it was different from the usual way he carries himself. Mikoto was amused, he always wanted to crush Reishi cool demeanor. But then his feelings of sympathy won over him. He realized that maybe the stress of work was donning out of the blue king.

"What happened Munakata? It's rare for you to act like this."

Reishi didn't respond. He closed his eyes, his thoughts adrift cascading with the wind and settling on nostalgia. His heart sank for some reason. He blew his smoke directly above him, observing how they fade away.  
The man, had enough of caring for the drunk Reishi. He thought that he was beginning to cross the line so he stood up and decided to walk away, to leave the blue king alone. He ruffled his hair and went past him. Reishi followed him with his gaze, his hand reached out to grabbed the tip of the man's ebony furcoat and leaned in to embrace him. His face was buried in the man's back a little far under.

"Don't go"

He said. String of words that made the other's heart feel sullen. He looked back at the slouched figure embracing him, the man's grip getting tighter and tighter. He returned to his original sit beside Reishi and caressed the man's face. His scowl was painted over by a smile.

"Being drunk doesn't suit you."

Reishi smoked again, trying to relieve himself of his dizziness. All was still between the two of them. After awhile he was beginning to get to his senses. He turned towards the other and was a little surprised realizing who he was with.

"Suoh..."

"Hn?"

"Uh.."

Reishi was shocked. He stood up, trying so hard not to runaway at the very moment he realized who he was with. It was hard for him to stand without being off balance. When he tried to walk away he tripped and the next thing he knew, he fell into Mikoto's arms. His back was against the man's chest. The red king helped him, gently lifting him up, preventing him from falling.

"Be careful.."

"Get away from me.. Uh."

Mikoto ignored him and continued helping him on his feet.

"What do you want Suoh Mikoto?"

"If I tell you what I really want you won't understand."

_It won't hurt if I tease him a little._

"Get away from me.. I abhor your presence.."

Mikoto grinned. He tightened his arms around Reishi and told him:

"You.. The fourth and blue king is getting on my nerves already. That's more like it."

Mikoto was hugging him from the back, thoughts of Reishi's hate soothed him, but he was a little distracted of the feel of Reishi's body. He buried his chin on Reishi's shoulder.

"You don't have anything to do with me don't you? Leave me be."

Mikoto could feel Reishi stiffen, he didn't respond for a second. His face laconic and then he sighed. A heavy sigh. His grip loosened. Reishi turned to him over his shoulder.

"What do u want?"

Mikoto paused for awhile and tightened his grip on Reishi. He leaned in and whispered to Reishi's ears. His chin on top of Reishi's stiff shoulders.

"You.. I want."

Reishi felt a little embarrassed. He felt a little weak all of a sudden, he was still in the influence of alcohol.

_Aah.._

His eye brows furrowed as he naturally leaned on Mikoto's shoulders. He snuggled close to the red king as if he were a child. Mikoto hugged him tightly. Reishi was in the verge of passing out, he already dropped his cigarette. He seemed not to hear what Mikoto said, just a minute before he felt sick. Reishi was already limp, Mikoto didn't have any choice but to carry him home. It was good timing. No one was there, the others went out and they'll be back the day after. Reishi adjusted himself on Mikoto's back. From time to time Mikoto looks over his shoulder to check on him. His breathing was even now. He could smell a mixture of alcohol, cigarette and a bit or perfume. When they arrived at HOMRA, Mikoto went up the stairs and settled Reishi on the bed. Reishi looked so unguarded. His polo shirt swung open, his chest bare. His shirt was disheveled. His hair a bit messy. His chest was heaving up and down in a constant pace. His breathing was rhythmic. Mikoto took the trouble of taking off his boots and fixing him on the bed. Mikoto settled himself beside Reishi, gazing down on the blue king. Looking at him intently. His gaze going down to Reishi bare chest. He noticed how pale the other's skin was. He settled his fingers above the others sternum and moved it in an undulated manner. His skin was smooth. He drew nearer to him. He was a bit curious about everything about this man. Why was he getting drunk alone in that bar? Why was he so unguarded? Reishi turned a bit on the bed. His head leaned on one side. Mikoto adjusted it so that he could keep staring at him. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Reishi's face. This was the first time he really looked at him. He couldn't help himself not stroking the side of the man's face.

Reishi had a narrow face, he looked a little feminine. Mikoto looked at the contours of Reishi face, looking a bit flabbergasted at how well defined the features of his face. He never saw anyone having such a beautifully carved countenance. His eyes then settled on the others thin lips that was slightly open. He's eyes relaxed, Reishi's moist lips seemed to arouse. He couldn't help but touch it. He felt its texture. And then he felt his. He could tell the difference between them. Reishis was smooth and moist while his was a little bit chapped and dry. He wondered why, they both smoked, but why..

He brushed follicles of hair away from Reishis face and gazed at him. He took of his glasses and placed it on the table near the bed. Mikoto sank back on the bed and resumed staring at his blue king. While his face was a bit rough and uncouth, Reishi's alabaster skin was smooth and well taken care of. He brushed his nose against the side of Reishi's face, the man turned in bed, his brows forming a crease. He let out an inarticulate groan. Mikoto closed his eyes tracing with his lips the blue kings side burns up to the middle part of his neck. He could smell his scent. The stench of cigar and sweat merged in a psychedlic effect. Mikoto then had the urge to press his lips against Reishi's.

_I want to kiss you again._

He leaned in to kiss him. But them he wasn't satisfied. He was curious at how his miserable countenance with his coarse features blend with Reishi's fine and well articulated ones.

_If only you were a girl.._

He licked the side of Reishi's mouth and kissed him again. A grin was painted on his lips. He was beginning to enjoy the feel of the others skin. Reishi moved again. Moaning and groaning in a restrained way.  
He opened his eyes slowly. Rubbed his eyes and sat on the bed.

"Suoh.."

Mikoto leaned in to kiss him again. He could taste bourbon. Reishi was still in a daze, his eyes squinted, he couldn't seem to fathom what Mikoto was doing or maybe he was still lost in his reverie. Mikoto couldn't restrain himself anymore. He thrust himself against Reishi making the latter grunt.

Aah..

Mikoto like the sound Reishi was making from his pants to his moans.

_Girl or not, it doesn't matter now does it?_

Reishi didn't fight back while Mikoto was kissing him.

_Nn.. Uh.. Mm_..

Mikoto got carried away and was now ardently kissing him down to his neck. He wanted to hear more of Reishi's restrained sound of orgasms.

_Mmm..._

Reishi moaned and cringed. A smile was painted on Mikoto's face. He thought how funny their situation was.

"Munakata.. Nnn.. Delicious.."

"Ack.. Aaah.. Nnn.. Stop..aaah.."

Reishi's grip tightened. His nails buried deep into Mikoto's back. When Mikoto withdrew away from him, Reishi was heaving, his mouth open, his look was vacant. He looked so weak at that moment that Mikoto wanted to do more embarrassing things to him. Mikoto was about to lean down on him when he did something that enticed the red king even more. Reishi scratched the side of chest exposing his fine auxilliaries. Mikoto felt himself stiffen and his member hardened as well. He felt a little ashamed of himself. Reishi's eye brows furrowed and his sunken eyes had an air of wantonness in them. It was too late though, Reishi's dusty pink areoles enticed him and his pink nipples were swelling sensuously. Mikoto felt parched, his mouth was open, and his eyes looked at Reishi's writhing figure hungrily, as if he was an animal about to feed on his prey. Mikoto poked them, Reishi panted, his look wanton, lewd to Mikoto's eyes. He leaned in and licked them, slowly, turning the protruding rotundness using his tongue.

_Nn.. Ugh._.

"Suoh.."

Reishi moaned, he shuddered at what Mikoto was doing. His back arched because of using too much force.  
He laughed to himself. The thing he was seeing was a very nice sight and Reishi's body seemed to be responding to his touch. Reishi mumbled something..  
"Suo.. Uh..Hnn.."

Beads of tears were forming in the corners of Reishi's eyes. Mikoto kissed his neck fervently, licking and sucking Reishi's flesh. The red King seemed to be devouring the blue king. Reishi shuddered at Mikoto's touch and from time to time he let out a grunt and a whispered moan. For a second he looked as if he wanted more.

"Stop... Uh... Nnn.. Stop.."

It was clear that Reishi wasn't sobber yet, and maybe because he was so exhausted he couldn't help but feel aroused at what was Mikoto doing to him. He gazed down at the red King as he was slurping him from his clavicle down to his loins.

_Aah._

Reishi panted his mouth slightly open. His body stiffened at Mikoto's insidious slyness.

_Hnn.. Mm.. Uh.._.

After awhile Reishi pushed him down. His eyes were empty, but was clear that he was still intoxicated. He was heaving.

"E..Enough.."

Mikoto with his stolid demeanor looked at him. And then devilishly smirked. For some reason he was in awe on how much self control the blue king had. He lifted himself up.

"Munakata."

And then, he pushed him against the headrest of the bed. He tore Reishi's clothes exposing the man's bare skin that was now full of red marks from Mikoto's kisses. The sound of the torn shirt drowned everything, and somehow Mikoto felt that the whole neighborhood might hear them but then be didn't care. He wanted Reishi and nothing else matters. He kissed him again and again, caressing his throbbing body on the process. He had the urge to penetrate through the blue king but then that was too much to ask for.  
Mikoto grunted and with a thud Reishi embraced him, just to make him stop what he was doing.

"E..Enough.."

Reishi's arm twined around Mikoto. He embraced him tightly and then his grip loosened and he dozed off like a child.

"Munakata."

Mikoto took Reishi's arms away and made him sit upright. They sat side by side, like two lovers who've just made passionate love. Reishi's shirt was torn, his hair was messy and slight curlicue turned into an eddy. Mikoto leaned on the the bed, reflecting on what he had done. He turned to look at the blue king who was sleeping soundly next to him. then the next thing he knew Reishi leaned on his shoulders like a child. He was a bit flushed at this. He scratched his head and decided to rest for the day.

* * *

Morning came. Reishi opened his eyes to see someone sleeping beside him. He wasn't wearing his glasses so he didn't notice who it was at first but when he looked closely, it was Mikoto. And what's more is that he was sleeping on the guy's arm and he was holding him. He turned pale. He only have a blurry recollection of what happened last night. He was nervous he didn't know what to do. He knew that somehow Mikoto took him home and then somehow the red king started kissing him suddenly. Which he didn't particularly hate.  
Mikoto moved and twined his arms around him tightly, the guy seemed to be mumbling about something.

"Don't go..."

Mikoto's dreams were still stuck at that fateful night. He was echoing what Reishi was saying.

"Don't go."

Words weighed on him. Its like he didn't want to let go of Reishi, he wanted to keep him.  
Reishi was taken aback, he wanted to get up but Mikoto was squeezing him tightly.

"Suoh.. Ack.. Suoh.."

Reishi struggled to wake Mikoto up.

"Suoh!"

Mikoto slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised or anything so Reishi thought he was the proprietor of this act. He was the one who embraced him.

"I thought you hated me?"

"Why? Would you rather have me love you instead?"

Mikoto chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind if you would like that."

"Take your dirty hands off of me."

Mikoto only responded with a grunt and continued hugging him.

"Suoh. Can you not hear me?"

"Shut up. You're noisy Munakata. Lets stay like this for awhile."

"Suoh, I'm a busy man. Now be civilized for once and let go of me."

"Hn.."

Mikoto turned on the bed, he loosened his grip and freed him from his grasp. Reishi felt relieved.

"I'm going to use your shower."

"Hnn.."

Reishi's brow furrowed when he realized that his shirt was somehow torn and when he touched his hair, he was horrified. He took off his torn top, his pants and underwear and went into the shower. When he was about to enter the shower he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He paused for a second and looked at himself. Something caught his attention.

"What's this? A mosquito.."

He couldn't finish his sentence somehow he knew the pest who left the mark.

* * *

**A/N:** I really love this couple and because there are only a few fanfics about them, I just had to do this. This couple needs alot of loving. T.T I love them so much.. And for those who ship them too, let's spread the love. :D

I'm thinking about having a compilation of random stories for this couple, but I'm not so sure yet. Sometimes an idea just pops inside my head and then boom.. Haha. Although, that would probably mean I'll have to be slow on my update on my other fics. *sigh* Oh well. ^^ I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
